Treat You Better
by ElenaGrayson
Summary: Una relación dañiña para ambos... Dick creía que era amor. El verdadero amor es aquel que te salva de ti mismo. Jason Todd x Dick gst!Roy Harper x Dick Grayson. Mención de abuso de drogas y amor falso. Todo el RoyDick es ra Juuri Nena que no me deja entrar en Hiatus.


Era una relación mala.

Dick lo sabía, el conocía la verdad, pero dentro de el, aún creía en el amor de aquella relación.

Lo conoció, cuando su vida creía ser única, había alguien que tenía sus mismos pensamientos, sus mismas metas.

Roy Harper, speedy, era el ayudante de Green Arrow.

Dick admiraba la relación que Roy y Oliver tenían, siempre espero que Bruce fuera como Oliver.

Un padre.

Negaría que Roy le desagradó desde el inicio, pero eran de la misma edad, y poco a poco el pelirrojo fue ganado su amistad...

Hasta el punto que era más que eso.

Wally fue el principal culpable de que se quedarán a solas ese día, cuando entre desacuerdo, Roy beso a Dick, eran adolescentes, era normal que los besos fueran dulces... Como cualquier otro primer amor.

Sin saberlo, ambos estaban en una relación, que por supuesto, era más sexo que nada, la vida de un adolescente.

Dick enloquecía con los besos, cuando Roy lamia desde atrás de su oreja, pasando lentamente por su cuello a su pecho.

Dick amaba los besos, los abrazos, y lo que Roy causaba en todo su cuerpo.

Todo era nuevo, las embestidas, los besos profundos...

Su relación al principio no fue aprobada por sus padres.

Oliver se preocupaba por Roy, el rubio sobreprotegia a Roy.

Bruce por su parte, le dejó en claro que una relación amorosa, sería peligro para la misión.

Hubo peleas entre Dick y Bruce.

Una noche Dick huyo de la mansión, entrando a la habitación de su novio.

"¿Dick?" Roy preguntó adormilado.

"Discutí con Bruce." Dick dijo entre sollozó. "No tenía donde más ir."

"Hey... Estoy aquí. Bebé nada pasará... Además le encanta el hecho de tener a mi sexy novio en mi cama." Dick río y se recostó en el pecho de Roy.

"Hey... Creo que realmente estoy loco por ti" Dick suspiro como Roy lo apretaba más a su pecho.

"Bebé, eso me alegra, porque tienes mi corazón enamorada de esa sonrisa." Roy levantó del mentón a Dick y beso sus suaves labios.

Dick sabía que Roy era un gran novio...

Pero no un gran héroe.

"¡Que diablos sucedió allí!" Dick grito, su voz dejando ser la de un niño.

Había dejado Robin, para ser Nightwing, su propio hombre.

Líder de los Otherside.

"vamos, amigo, ese bastardo se lo merecía, viste como trato a la niña." Roy dijo como si nada, Dick frunció aún más el ceño.

"Roy, lo dejaste inválido. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos con cierta ciencia si era un delincuente! "

"¡Callate!" Roy grito empujando a Dick hacia la pared. "¡Sí quisiera un jefe! ¡Hubiera ido con Oliver!" Roy grito, golpeando la pared detrás de Dick, su puño había rozado la mejilla de Dick.

"¡Es no fue correcto! ¡Somos héroes Roy!" Dick grito mirando la ira en los ojos de Roy.

Pero era el líder y Roy había...

Lo próximo que sintió, fue la sangre. El ardor y el sabor metálico en su boca, Roy lo había golpeado...

"¡Oh Dick!" Roy dijo preocupado y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Dick. "Bebe, perdón es que... ¡Dios!" Roy dijo con frustración y beso la zona del golpe. "Perdón. Y-yo..." Roy comenzó a sollozar y Dick, sintió su corazón encogerse en su pecho.

"Hey..." Dick susurro entre los cabellos Rojos de Roy. "Estoy bien... Entiendo, no soy tu jefe pero Roy estuvo mal."

Dick froto la espalda de Roy. "Te amo."

Roy sollozó y murmuró. "Te amo demasiado Birdy."

Dick decidió creerlo en ese momento.

Dick conoció al nuevo Robín. El niño que fácilmente lo remplazo.

"Este no es lugar para arqueros." El Robín murmuró mirando a Roy, quien sólo bufo.

"Callate niño, quien eres."

"Alguien más inteligente y mejor que tu, basura." Dick río, no por lo insultos de Robin, si no por sus agallas.

Pero Roy tomo muy mal su risa.

"¡Le crees!" Roy grito con furia. "Bien quedate con tu bastardo, eres de igual forma una mierda Grayson." Dick negó pero Roy con ayuda de su arco se alejó del lugar.

"demonios... " Dick dijo con frustración y se dirigió al nuevo Robin. "Mira niño, no me importa que hagas, pero gracias a ti ahora mi novio de ha-"

"¿Que clase de Novio le dice mierda a su amante?" Dick parpadeó por las palabras de Jason, frunció el ceño y miró mal al chico.

"Mira, es mi novio. Lo amo y el a mi, son cosas que no entendéis."

Dick no le dio tiempo de responder cuando con su grifo salió del lugar.

Esa noche fue detrás de Roy por toda Gotham, agradecía que Bruce no lo buscará y lo encontrará primero.

"Largo." Roy dijo áspero y Dick sólo sonrió triste.

"Roy era un niño, no sabe de lo que habla." Dick escucho como Roy suspiraba.

Dick aprovechó eso para acercarse más al pelirrojo.

"No me gustá aquí." Roy dijo con cierta furia. "Siento que te conviertes en otra persona... En Él. " Dick abrazo por los hombros a Roy y beso su mejilla.

"Nunca seré como el Roy, ya me demostró que era reemplazable, asi que no lo necesito..."

Dick intento repetirse eso, más sabiendo que Roy se sentía mal por esa Gotham y Bruce.

Grayson si se alejó de Gotham... Hasta que eso ocurrió.

Aquel niño, que usurpó su nombre, su vestimenta, su vida pasada...

Fue matado brutalmente por un payaso.

Dick lloro con la noticia, la culpa devorándolo lentamente.

El había tratado mal, no lo conoció, no le importó conocerlo... Y ahora estaba muerto.

"Es triste. Pero así es el trabajo." Dick miró a Roy. Con lagrimas en sus ojos. " Así es este trabajo de mierda."

"R-roy..."

"Creía que no te gustaba." Roy dijo seco y Dick no le miró, por la culpa en su pecho.

"Era un niño." Dick respiró. "I-ire a Gotham."

Roy hizo una mueca antes de pregunta con irá. "¿porqué?"

"E-el me necesitá..."

"¡Te remplazo! ¡Ese maldito se lo merecé!" Roy grito pero Dick negó fuertemente aún las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¡Perdió a Robín!" Dick gritó, empujando a Roy cuando lo aprisionó a la pared. "¡Era su hijo Roy!"

Y como si una vieja canción sonará, Dick recibió otro golpe, sólo que esta vez no hubo un perdón.

"Si sales de la Torre... Olvidate de mi Grayson."

A los 20 años, Dick había perdido a su familia. Sólo supo de Bruce por un nuevo chico. Tim Drake, nada más. Nunca más hablo con Bruce.

Y Roy... El pelirrojo cambio.

Una noche llegaba feliz, besa a Dick y hacían el amor, como en aquellos años de adolescencia.

Otra noche, Dick regresaba y juraba que veía inyecciones en el piso, jeringas en los cajones,y un Roy dormido en el sofá.

Dick era un héroe, y fue entrenado por el mejor detective, era obvio lo sucedido... Pero decidió callar. Era su Roy después de todo.

Luego perdió a Donna... Eso derrumbó más a Roy y a Dick.

"¿Roy?" Dick preguntó cómo Roy se subía encima de él, Dick sintió la presión en sus muñecas.

Y unos dedos alrededor de su cuello.

"Tan lindo... Sólo Callate Dick." Roy murmuró y cuando Dick reaccionó.

Roy lo rompió la ropa. Y lo embistió, sin preparación, Dick lejos de sentir placer, sólo sentía dolor, podía sentir sus músculos internos desgarrarse, quería llorar pero Roy le apretaba el cuello evitándole el habla y casi dejándolo sin oxígeno.

Dick por primera vez... Sintió miedo de Roy Harper.

"¿j-jason?" Dick preguntó incrédulo mientras veía al hombre frente suyo.

No era el mismo Jason que conoció... Era más alto que el, su cuerpo era grande con músculos formados perfectamente. Y su mirada... Verde, un hermoso verde, sus rizos negros y uno blanco resaltando.

"Nightwing." Jason respondió como si nada.

"¿C-como?"

Jason elevo una ceja. "Bruce no te lo dijo." Dick hizo una mueca. Jason suspiro. "El pozo de Lázaro... Talia... Muchas cosas Nightie Pero Bruce podría explicar mejor."

"Y-yo no hablo con el yo-"

"¿Quien rayos es?" Dick se estremeció como Arsenal llegaba a la escena. "¡Eres una puta Grayson!"

"Roy... Es Jason. Esta vivo." " Dick le dijo a su novio intentado relajar la situación, pero Roy estaba enojado.

"No me importa... Seguro al igual que Wally quiere alejarte de mi." Roy se acercó a Dick, sin embargo el sonido de una pistola cargado lo distrajo.

Jason tenía un arma... y por la manera en que la tomaba demostraba habilidad.

"Si hablaras con Bruce. Tu sabrás que cruce la línea. Hago lo que nunca harían." Dick miró sorprendido.

"¡Quien cojones te crees!" Jason no dudo y disparo encontrar del brazo izquierdo de Roy.

"¡Roy!" Dick grito iba camino a su novio pero Jason lo detuvo.

Dick intento zafarse del agarre de Jason, pero joder, Jason no lo quería dejar salir.

"¡Dejame!" Jason lo ignoro. "¡Sueltame!"

Dick miró con irá a Jason, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de Jason.

Los ojos verdes eran tristes... Y llenos de tristeza.

Sin saberlo, Dick se aferró al agarre y lloro fuertemente.

Dick se levantó. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir que no estaba en su departamento... Estaba en la mansión.

Miró con terror cuando los recuerdos de la noche pasada lo golpearon.

Salio de la cama y miró la ventana...

"Esta sellada." Una voz lo detuvo. "A menos que Alfred lo diga. No puedes salir." Jason se acercó a Dick.

"¿Porque?" Dick preguntó enojado. Y desesperado...necesitaba ver a Roy, Dick necesitá...

"Bruce es un idiota. Dejo que te arruinarás la vida con ese bastardo. Pero volví. Y no lo permitiré más."

"¡El me ama!" Dick grito. "¡Me necesitá!" Dick miró exasperado a Jason. "Habíamos logrado que dejara las drogas..."

Jason bufo. "Crees que soy idiota..." Jason miró la confusión de Dick. "Oh... Harper aún usaba drogas. Es obvio Dick, la mirada perdida... No pudo esquivar una bala de goma."

"El lo dejo... Por mi." Dick dijo débil. Sintiéndo su corazón doler.

"Hey..." Jason elevo la mirada de Dick. "Esta bien Grayson. Ya no estás allí con el."

"Lo amo." Dick dijo con lágrimas. "M-me necesitá..."

Jason hizo una mueca y negó. "No saldrás de aquí..."

"No puedes encerrarme aquí." Dick grito.

"Oh Dickiebird." Jason río cínico. "No me conoces en lo más mínimo."

"¿Como esta?" Jason miró a dos jóvenes cuando salió de la habitación, cerrando con llave la puerta.

"Es Dick Grayson, piensa que Harper lo necesitá y que lo ama."

"Es obvio que ese insignificante hombre cree tener poder sobre este tal Grayson -Tt-" Damian murmuró y Jason asintió.

"Hacemos lo correcto." Tim pregunto a Jason.

"Lo estoy haciendo yo." Jason sonrió a Tim. "Soy el malo Timbo."

"Padre lo aprueba." Damian dijo cínico. "Es obvio que eres 'bueno' "

Los días fueron pasado, Dick no había salido de la habitación, Jason era el que traía su comida, era como si fueran sólo hechos dos en la mansión. Si era la mansión.

"Lo siento." Dick dijo una noche mientras Jason llevaba su cena. "Se que te trate mal, pero eso no te da derecho de hacerme esto... No lo merezco."

Jason rio con cinismo. "Callate." Jason se acercó a Dick y lo miro fijo. "No me importa que me odies... Pero no permitiré que sigas con el..."

"¿Porque...?" Dick comenzó a sollozar. "¿Porque me haces sufrir?".

Jason en ese momento quería abrazar a Dick... Besarlo y decirle que el lo amaba

"No te odio... Pero necesito librarte de el... Te amo demasiado para que lo entiendas."

Y Dick tardó mucho tiempo en comprender... Un día logro abrir la cerradura, con sumo silencio bajo las escaleras.

Escucho un ruido a su espalda y lo próximo que vio era como una espada estaba cerca de su cuello y un niño encima de él.

En un traje de Robin.

"Eres un perdedor... Todd dice que eres el mejor de nosotros. -Tt-"

"¿Q-quien eres tú?" Dick miró al niño, le recordaba a alguien.

"Soy Damian Al Ghul hijo de Bruce Wayne y próximo heredero del manto de Batman."

Dick abrió de sobremanera los ojos. El hijo de sangre de Bruce era...

"¡Damian!" Tim grito acercándose a ambos. "Lo siento Dick, pero el maldito demonio es así."

"H-hey." Dick saludo conocía a Tim Drake pero ahora era todo un adolescente, y si traje era distintivo.

"Hola. Hace tanto Dick."

"Ahora que los maestros están reunidos, porque no comemos." Dick se estremeció como Alfred hablaba.

Dick no dudo en levantarse y abrazar al hombre. "A-alf."

"Joven Dick." Alfred lo abrazo y Dick sollozó. "Lo extrañamos bastante, muchacho."

Sin saberlo ese día, Dick comió con la familia, Damian mencionaba a Tim que era mejor, Alfred los ignoraba mientras evitaba que Tito un perro se comiera el plato del distraído Damian.

Una familia...

Su familia.

"¿D-donde esta Jason?" Dick preguntó.

"Esta con padre, recibió dos disparos la última patrulla."

Dick abrió de sobremanera los ojos. "¡Como esta!"

"Es estable. Sin embargo no debe tener actividad física." Alfred respondió

"¿Quieres verlo?" Dick asintió.

Jason había salido herido, tan grave mientras que Dick lo odiaba por separarlo de Roy.

Bajaron a la cueva, y gracias a Dios bruce no le habló, pero Dick podía sentir su mirada sobre de él.

"Hey." Dick saludo a Jason quien lo miro, Dick se sonrojo como Jason lo miraba con cierta emoción.

"Hey Dickie."

"Desde cuando Bruce tiene hijos de sangre." Dick dijo tratando se sonar casual, mientras miraba el monitor de los ritmos del corazón de Jason.

"Damian es un demonio, pero con el debido maestro, será un gran Robín." Jason nunca dejo de mirar a Dick. "Y a ese maestro me refiero a ti."

Dick lo miro sorprendido.

El maestro, del hijo de Bruce, Dick no podía...

"Eres sin duda el mejor de nosotros, Batman necesito un Robín, aún lo hace, sólo que Damian merecé ser uno bueno."

Dick suspiro lentamente y después de un rato de silencio respondió. "Fuiste un gran Robín."

Jason río y miró con una sonrisa a Dick. "Se que soy genial. Pero tengo mucha mierda Dick... Además se que Damian querrá aprender del primero de nosotros."

"Tengo que volver con Roy..." Dick se arrepintió cuando la sonrisa de Jason desapareció. "El también me necesitá."

"Sabes... Ayer pensaba liberarte." Dick miró incrédulo a Jason. "Busqué a Harper... Al parecer está en rehabilitación."

El corazón de Dick palpito rápido en su pecho.

Roy estaba rehabilitándose, por Dick, estaba luchando por su amor.

"Al parecer Croc fue el que lo llevo a ello."

¿Killer Croc? Dick abrió la boca pero al no encontrar su voz, la cerró.

"Recibí los balazos cuando fui por Croc, al parecer Máscara negra lo acusó de dejar los negocios." Jason se cayó al mirar a Dick. "Puedo llevarte donde está Roy... Sólo necesito curarme."

Dick relamió sus labios, un hábito que hacía cuando no sabia que decir.

"Si..." Dick suspiro. "Recupérate Little Wing." Dijo con una sonrisa, y Jason se ruborizó.

Dick había apodado así a Jason... Sin embargo nunca se lo dijo a Jason.

La sonrisa que Jason le brindó era sin duda la más bella.

"Y necesitan tus pies tocar tu cabeza." Dick indicó mientras mostraba su cuerpo en arco, sus pies sobre su cabeza, tratando de no reír como Damian intentaba imitarlo. "Vamos Little D. "

"C-callate Grayson." Damian dijo con furia mientras con esfuerzo intentaba la pose.

"Rindete. Sólo Dick puede hacerlo." Tim dijo, recostado en el suelo, exhausto.

"Grayson es una goma sin huesos." Jason dijo, mirándolos desde una silla.

Dick rio sentándose normal y mirando a Jason. "Oh vamos tengo huesos... Pero tendría que quitarme la camiseta para que se puedan ver..."

Dick lo dijo en broma pero la mirada que Jason le dio. Lo hizo sonrojarse.

"Padre, Todd y Grayson siguen coqueteado." Damian gruñó y Dick se sonrojo aún más.

"Sigue practicando Damian." Bruce murmuró entrando a la cueva. "No me molestaría... Esta es su casa."

"Bruce." Dick dijo con emoción, Bruce se acercó a él, y le revolvió el cabello.

Aún había diferencias, pero Bruce era el mismo de siempre, aunque varias veces Dick miraba como era más... ¿Feliz?

"Señor Dick." Alfred entró a la cueva. "Lo buscan. Es el Señor Harper."

Dick parpadeo varias veces y se lle l la mano a su pecho.

Roy estaba aquí. Vino por el.

Dick se levantó de inmediato, pero antes de salir de la cueva miró a su familia.

Todos lo observaban... Como si Dick fuera a desaparecer. Grayson cerró los ojos y se salió a la mansión.

Cuando divisó la cabeza roja, Dick sintió sus ojos llenarse de agua.

Roy parecía diferente... Relajado, y una gorra en su cabello.

Dick no dudo en abrazarlo por la espalda.

Meses era lo que habían pasado separados... Pero Dick lo extrañaba como el carajo.

Roy suspiro. "Dick..."

"Te extrañe... Mucho." Dick se aferró al calor de Roy, aspiro su aroma libre de Alcohol... De drogas.

"Necesitamos hablar." Dick Apretó más el agarre. "Estaba mal Dick... Muy mal."

Dick negó en su espalda. "No importa... Lo único que necesito es que estés conmigo."

Roy suspiro antes de murmurar. "¿Me amas?" Dick lo volteo y lo miro con una enorme sonrisa y elevo una mano a la mejilla de Roy.

"Te amo... Yo nunca deje de amarte." Roy lo miro, y alejo la mano de Dick.

"Amas el recuerdo del viejo Roy... Ahora soy Arsenal, ex alcohólico y ex drogadicto. Ya no soy el Roy de niños, estamos haciéndonos daño Dick... Yo te hice mucho daño."

Dick lo miro confundido intentando reacciónar a esas palabras.

"Amar es cuando sientes que la sonrisa de alguien es suficiente... Cuando esa persona hará todo lo mejor para ti, aunque llegue a ser odiado. Una persona que hará todo por darte lo mejor... Salvarte hasta de ti mismo."

Dick bajo la mirada, todas aquellas palabras... Cada una de esa descripción, le recordaban a Jason.

Jason riendo hacia feliz a Dick, enojado pero al final siempre allí con Dick. Encerrándolo para que se quedará con la familia, lo salvo.

Como si Dick tuviera una epifanía, miró asombrado a Roy, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"Yo encontré esa persona Dick, y se que tu también. Amamos realmente..."

Dick se abrazo al pecho de Roy, y sollozó.

Pero por primera vez. Era un sollozó de felicidad. De alegría. una verdadera.

Regresó a la cueva, pero sus ojos no encontraron a Jason. Pronto subió a las habitaciones, y encontró a Jason en la habitación suya... Preparando una maleta.

"¿Jay?" Dick no sabia que estaba pasando. " ¿A- donde vas?"

Jason no respondió, ignorando a Dick.

"Jason." Dick dijo, deteniendo la mano de Jason. "Jason." De nuevo llamó a Jason, cuando el moreno lo encaró.

Dick confirmó que amaba a Jason.

"Esta hecho... Intenté- " Jason negó y posó una mano en la mejilla de Grayson. "Sólo quería que fueras feliz."

Dick cerro los ojos disfrutando de la calidez de la mano de Jason. "Lo soy. Con Damian imitándome. Con Tim preguntándome cosas. Con Bruce alegre de verme cada día. La comida de Alfred... Verte sonreírme cada jodido momento."

Dick tomo la mano de Jason y le dio un suave besó. "Sólo necesito tiempo... Necesito besos, abrazos, noches de películas, y mucho amor." Dick se acercó a los labios de un sorprendido Jason. "... Y a ti por supuesto."

Y sin más, Dick beso los labios de Jason, al principio los contrarios labios se quedaron inmóvil. Pero cuando reaccionaron. Dick suspiró como Jason lo besaba... Anhelo y felicidad infinita.

Dick sabía que su relación con Roy era destructiva...

Tardó tiempo en darse cuenta de la verdad, pero no se arrepentía de lo vívido...

Porqué si nl fuera por Roy, Dick nunca encontraría el amor profundo de Jason. Y Dick sólo necesitá a Jason para poder vivir, aquel Jason que le devolvió a su Familia. Dick Tardó en darse cuenta... Amo a Roy más que a él mismo.

Pero Jason lo amaba tanto como Dick lo hacía... Ahora si era un amor mutuo.

Tenían que enfrentar cosas como parejas... Pero eso era lo mejor.

Porqué Dick lo amaba. Y esta vez, Jason lo amaba igualmente.

Treat U Better.


End file.
